


latata.

by LilytheFlower_rus (LilytheFlower)



Series: girls [3]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance, Singing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower_rus
Summary: Все идет замечательно, пока за стеклом не появляется Флоренс.
Relationships: Flo Bones/Holly Munro
Series: girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827685





	latata.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа была опубликована на Книге Фанфиков 5 октября 2018 года.  
> Музыка: (G)I-dle - Latata

Все идет хорошо, все идет замечательно. Они записывают саундтреки — один за другим, один за другим. У них шесть песен, и неожиданно они справляются со всем в один день. Все идет замечательно, пока за стеклом не появляется Флоренс. Холли чуть не падает в обморок, когда поднимает глаза после очередной — предпоследней — песни и видит через стекло звукозаписывающей комнаты ее.

На самом деле, неудивительно, что она здесь. Она же исполнительница одной из главных ролей — подруга детства главного героя, который осознает, что ему нравятся парни. Да, совсем неудивительно, что она решила посмотреть на то, как идет работа над фильмом — ее дебютным фильмом, в конце концов. И все же Холли удивленно смотрит на нее и, кажется, краснеет.

-Окей, девушки! — восклицает звукорежиссер. — Последняя песня, и вы свободны. Все готовы?

-Да, — хором отвечают Люси и Кэт. Манро пытается собраться, смотрит на текст. Она делает глубокий вдох — и начинает петь с первым же битом.

Это песня про любовь, летняя песня про любовь, идеальная для концовки фильма и титров, когда все уже хорошо и больше не о чем волноваться. Холли поет и смотрит прямо в глаза Фло: «Я хочу больше, больше, позволь мне зажечь эту ночь». Боннар улыбается ей в ответ, и Манро краснеет еще больше, темная кожа еще темнее там, где ее лицо покрывает румянец.

Рэп-часть — самая легкая, Холли позволяет себе немного расслабиться и обнаруживает, что так слова ложатся на музыку еще лучше. Флоренс смотрит пристально прямо на нее, но Холли уже привыкла к этому.

«Каждый день, каждую ночь — ла-та-та», — Манро с удивлением смотрит на слова и понимает, что песня закончилась. Звукорежиссер восхищенно смотрит на них.

-С первой попытки — и так спеть! Все, девушки, вы свободны. Может, конечно, мы еще вас позовем, но я думаю, что это и так идеально. Спасибо за сотрудничество.

Люси улыбается, Кэт благодарит. Холли лишь слегка кивает. Она думает о другом.

За дверью звукозаписывающей студии её ждет Флоренс.

-Отлично сработано! Спасибо вам, — говорит она вроде бы всем, но ее взгляд направлен только на Холли. — Мы тут с Квиллом и Тони собрались поужинать вместе. Не хотите с нами?

-Что скажешь, Кэт? — Люси оборачивается к своей девушке и Годвин незамедлительно кивает. — Холли, а ты? Если не хочешь, все в порядке, но…

-Я согласна. Думаю, будет неплохо, — улыбается Манро.

-Отлично! — Фло улыбается ей в ответ. — Холли, значит? Приятно познакомиться.

-Мне тоже, Фло.

***

Следующим утром Холли просыпается одна, но на кухонном столе лежит записка с телефонным номером и пририсованным темно-фиолетовой помадой сердечком.

Через месяц первая полоса во всех журналах о шоу-бизнесе — «Звезда фильма «Лето» Флоренс Боннар и участница группы «Ghosthunters» Холли Манро официально объявили о своих отношениях».


End file.
